


Deliverance

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: My take on what could happen in season 2. Post-shark. Mainly focused on Shelby and Toni but the others will be in it plenty too.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, just my take on what could happen after season 1. My first delve into The Wilds so just testing the waters at the minute but I'm considering continuing this. I just love this show so much, I can't help but want to write it. If I do write more the next chapters will be longer. Feel free to let me know what you think (And happy new year!!). :)

“We have to do something.” Dot was the first to speak, breathless with horror as she stared out at the open expanse of water in front of them. Her wide eyes flicked toward the group at her side before returning back to the water.

“What are we going to do, there’s a fucking shark out there.” Toni snapped back in response despite being knee deep in the sea herself.

“There, look!” Fatin exclaimed loudly, pointing past Toni. She hurried forward with the others, wading into the sea herself toward the girl swimming frantically toward them. “Rachel, swim! Fucking SWIM!”

Leah, whose knees had given out on her just minutes ago dragged herself to her feet, stumbling forward as well despite her legs and arms aching in protest. 

Shelby found herself rooted to the ground. She wanted to dash forward and help but as if she were standing in quicksand, incapable of moving her legs. All she could do was watch helplessly.

“Shelby!” Toni sounded angry as she slugged through the water to reach Rachel. She had been a few good metres to the left of her, not to mention Rachel was still desperately trying to get as close to short as Toni was. “Aren’t you going to HELP?!”

Shelby opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Only her feet were covered by the cold water but ice crawled it’s way down her spine when she saw what Martha had seen earlier. A fin swimming toward the group. A little to the left though, toward where Toni was. Suddenly the fiery brunette went under, dragged beneath the waves. “Toni...Toni! TONI!”

Shelby jolted awake to the same chill that had gripped her a moment ago. Her head spun and she quickly pushed herself up, disorientated for a moment before she realised where she was. She was on the beach, with everyone else. Most of them anyway. Someone was missing. 

She put her head in her hands, taking a couple of long, deep breaths through her fingers as she waited for her racing heart to slow. Feeling herself slowly calm, she stood on shaky legs and walked away from the camp. The sun was just rising, casting a gentle golden hue over the sand as she walked but there was still a chill in the air from the night. She clambered up the small hill which had become all too familiar to her and perched herself on the edge of the rock overlooking the beach. 

Her gaze flittered over the horizon, slightly squinted against the looming light. The water shimmered peacefully, no sign of the struggle that had taken place there a few days ago. There was no frantic splashing, no screaming, no blood in the water. Any sign that it had ever happened had been washed away. 

Shelby drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them as she continued to watch the rising sun. 

“Hey.” 

Shelby flinched at the sound of a voice behind her and quickly turned her head. She felt herself relax when she saw Toni standing behind her. “You scared me. How long have you been there?”

“Sorry.” Toni said with a slight smile. “A couple of minutes. Not long, I thought you might be praying and I didn’t want to interrupt your alone time with the big guy.”

“Praying.” Shelby mumbled, her brow furrowing slightly for a moment. “No. I just needed some air.”

Toni appeared next to Shelby, plopping down onto the hard ground next to her. “We’re on a beach, how much more air do you need?”

“Space then.”

“Right, got i-” Toni was just about to push herself back into a standing position when a hand closed around her wrist. 

“Can you just stay for a minute?” Shelby asked, her voice trembling slightly. She looked to Toni to see her respond with a subtle nod. A sigh of relief left her lips and she slowly relaxed her grip on Toni’s hand. She didn’t let go completely though. The wrist in her hand shifted and she assumed that Toni was going to draw away from her. She prepared herself for it, aware that it would sting regardless, but suddenly a hand gripped her own, fingers threading between her own. 

Her eyes prickled, her lower lip trembling as a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it back, hearing Fatin yelling at Dot from the beach. Something about her toothbrush. “Do you think she’s out there somewhere?”

“I don’t know.” Toni answered hesitantly without looking toward the ocean. She kept her gaze fixed on Shelby instead, on the angelic glow the sunlight cast around her. “I guess...maybe. No. I really don’t know, Shelb.”

Shelby closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the sweetness of the nickname to wash over her. “You always have an opinion.” She said after a moment, her eyes opening to lock with Toni’s as she tilted her head to the side. She noticed a frown settle upon Toni’s face. It was a wrenchingly familiar look that Shelby wanted nothing more than to get rid of. “I love that about you, it’s...not a bad thing to know your own mind. Just tell me what you think. Please.”

“I think she’s gone. I don’t think she’s coming back.” Toni grimaced as the words left her lips and Shelby’s hand gripped her own back, tighter. “I think that Rachel should be focused on healing instead of spending all day every day combing the beach. It’s not that I don’t want her to come back. I liked Nora. Shit, I like all of you. A lot more than I thought I would but...it was a fucking shark, Shelby. How could she get out of that? How could anyone?”

Shelby nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I don’t want it to be true. But I think you’re right.” She lifted their joined hands, pressing a light kiss to the back of Toni’s. “I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Ever.”

“Nothing’s going to…” Toni was cut off by the sound of hurried footsteps behind then and she quickly tugged her hand from Shelby’s, getting to her feet just as Dot crashed through the shrubbery with Leah behind her. 

“Here you are!” Dot exclaimed in relief at the sight of them. “I thought we agreed not to wander off without saying something first. How are the rest of us going to know where to look if there’s an accident?!”

“Relax, Dorothy. We’re good.” Toni said stoically, shrugging her shoulders. “We were just heading back.”

“What are you doing up here?” Leah asked suspiciously, her brow furrowing as she looked between Toni and Shelby. 

“Shelby here decided to wander off to enjoy the view.” Toni answered, rolling her eyes. “I woke up and she wasn’t there so I figured I should look for her. You know, to make sure she hadn’t gotten lost or fallen into a pit.”

Leah gritted her teeth. “How was I supposed to know someone had dug a pit in the middle of the forest, Toni?!”

“Alright, alright!” Dot quickly interjected. “Let’s just get back to camp. We have jobs to do. Come on, Leah.” She began to walk away but when Leah just stood there glaring, she walked back and took hold of Leah’s wrist. “Come on, Leah.”

Toni waited until the two had disappeared before she offered her hand to Shelby. 

“You shouldn’t antagonise her so much.” Shelby took the offered hand and let Toni help her to her feet. A small smile tugged at her lips as Toni responded with a shrug. “So you were saying you like me?”

“Maybe I do.” Toni replied, smirking. “What about it?”

“Good think I like you too then.” Shelby leaned in, pressing her lips to Toni’s. She felt hands go to her hips, carefully drawing her closer. As if she were fragile. Like she would break at any second. 

“Are you two COMING?!” Dot yelled back at them. 

“Fat chance of that.” Toni muttered as she drew away, the comment causing a blush to form on Shelby’s cheeks. “Best get back before she comes over and tosses us over her shoulders.”

They shared a soft smile before they parted to a respectable distance and began to trek back. 

TBC (Maybe?)


End file.
